


Take Me Home

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Impala Feels, Reader Death, Reader Insert, Reminiscing, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is hurt during a hunt, and her last request is to be taken home. Her home, the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

It was supposed to have been an easy hunt, only one Demon to deal with, nothing that the three of you couldn't or haven't handeled before. 

Armed with the angel blade that Cas had so graciously given you for your birthday last month, you had the important and dangerous job of heading in the front door. This demon had decided to take residence in an old barn, one located on an old property far from civilization. The barn was tall, with a loft for hay, and multiple stalls, making it easy for the Demon to hide. You quietly tried to slide the huge door opened, but it creaked and groaned in the process, and you knew if the Demon was close, he would have heard everything.

Raising your blade, you held it near your chest,  and glanced inside, surprised when nothing came running at you. Creeping along the darkened wall, you stalk towards each stall, checking to make sure no one was there to ambush you.

By the fourth stall you were wondering if you guys had made a mistake, either that or the Demon was long gone. But then you heard a yell that sounded distinctly like Sam. Rushing forward, you forgot about the rest of the stalls, you were too intent on finding Sam and making sure he was okay. That was your first mistake, and maybe even your last.

As you flew past an open stall door, an arm reached out, grabbing you by your long h/c hair. Screaming, you flew backwards, feeling as if your head was on fire, dropping your blade in the process. You caught a glimpse of a woman's face before you were thrown on a pile of moldy hay. Before you could jump up and fight, the Demon had shut the door, and was stalking towards you, an evil smile upon her ugly face. 

"Couldn't you have found a better body?" You sneered, trying to buy you some time. 

"What's wrong with this body? She scares the humans, which pleases me greatly." The woman's high pitched voice said, before she kicked you in the ribs.

Groaning, you spit up blood before trying to get up again, but she kicked you again, knocking you to your knees. "Where do you think you're going? My man's going to be pleased I captured the Winchesters slut! Maybe even more pleased once I kill you!" She said, showing you an evil looking knife she had hidden in her hand.

You threw a punch, knocking her back a step or two. Grinning, you stood up, holding your hand against your wounded ribs. "If I were you, I'd be worried about your man. Sam and Dean have probably killed him by now."

That really seemed to tick her off, because before you could get another punch in, she ran straight for you, hay flying all around the room, as she dove into you, knocking you both onto the ground. You fought hard, but you were no match for her Demon strength, and soon she had you pinned beneath her, your face bruised and bloody.

"Let's have some fun." She said, running the edge of her knife down your face. Screaming loud enough, you didn't hear the footsteps running down the hall, or the pounding on the door.

"Looks like your heroes are here to rescue you. Too bad they're too late." She said before plunging the knife into your chest. The pain was unimaginable, a burning fire spreading through your chest, traveling all throughout your body. You heard a high pitched wailing, and it took you a second to realize it was coming from you.

The Demon stood up, a proud look on her face, before she smoked out of the body. As soon as the dead meat suit hit the floor, the stall door was unlocked, and Sam and Dean came running in. One look at you, and they stopped dead in their tracks, a look of horror on their face.

Sam was the first one to move, and he dropped to his knees, gently pulling the knife from your body, and pressing against the wound.

"Don't worry Y/N, we will get you fixed up in no time.  You'll be fine." His voice told you, but the look on his face told you something else. A single tear fell down his face, soon joined by more, and you knew there was no way you were walking out of this one alive.

"Damn it Cas!" You heard Dean swear from somewhere to your left. Your body was so wracked with pain you could hardly move. "He's not answering."

Reaching up to Sam took all the strength you could muster. "Take me home." You whispered. 

Sam smiled sadly down at you. "Y/N, the bunkers five hours away. I'm taking you to a hospital."

He gently picked you up, and you moaned, a fresh wave of pain wracking your body. "No take me home." You said again.

Thats when the tears really started falling from Sam's eyes, a look of extreme pain and heart ache crossing his face, almost as if he was the one dying, not you. "Sweetheart, you won't make it to the bunker, it's too far." He tried reasoning with you again. 

Coughing, you winced at the blood spilling from between your lips. "Not that home. The Impala."

A look go confusion crossed his face, before he realized what you had meant. You had loved the Impala almost as much as Dean, and considered it as much of a home as the bunker, if not more.

Nodding his head, Sam gently carried you outside, with Dean following behind. You stared up at the night sky, seeing the stars for the last time.

Dean opened the back door for Sam, and he handed you over to Dean before sliding in himself. Once settled, Dean handed you back over, and you layed there in Sam's arms, the Impala already putting you at peace.

Dean climbed in the front seat. "Now what? There is no hospital near here." Dean said, his voice cracking. 

"Just drive." You whispered, and Sam repeated your words. Dean turned the Impala on, and were happy you had the chance to hear the purr of the beautiful engine one more time. 

"Music." You said, and Dean turned on some classic rock, leaving it playing gently. 

Thats when you felt it, a gradual numbness that traveled from your finger tips and toes, making its way along your limbs, taking the pain away. Sam was glancing down at you, a sad smile shining through his tears. 

Reaching up you stroked his face, before your hand fell limply to your side. "This is where I first realized I loved you." You told him, before a coughing fit rattled you bones. 

Through his tears, he smiled. "This is the first place I made you mine." He said, ignoring the incredulous look Dean cast him. "The first place I held you in my arms, and I said those three words. I love you so much Y/N." He sobbed, his tears falling and absorbing into your hair.

 

"This is home." You said, your last words through blood stained teeth.


End file.
